Hit The Showers
by geekgirl01
Summary: stankyle slash PWP Just a bit of smut that I felt inclined to share with the world. It's after soccer practice and you know what that means! Hit the Showers! Fairly graphic. Please review! Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, the characters, or anything.

Warning: If you don't like slash don't read!

"Alright boys, hit the showers!" The soccer coach bellowed as practice came to an end. Kyle Broflovski and Stanley Marsh looked at each other and began heading to the locker rooms with the other guys.

The hot shower felt good on Kyle's sticky back. He could feel all the grass and mud wash off it, running down his legs and flowing to the huge drains. God it felt good. He turned and began rinsing his hair, making it lay down his back in soggy curls. It glistened bloody crimson.

"Room for one more dude?" he heard a voice ask from behind him. His eyes were plastered together from fear of rinsing mud into his eyes but he grinned and nodded ok. Then he felt a presence very near by.

Once properly doused, he opened his eyes and stared at his best friend. He was an inch shorter than his Jewish counterpart but every bit as breathtaking with ripped lean muscles working the way down from his chest to his abs down to his toned legs. His hair shone ebony as he wiped it away from his sapphire eyes. A grin soon over took his face, showing his pearly white teeth and making him even more dashing.

"Am I too much for you dude?" he teased, conveying all attention to Kyle's very erect penis. The redhead's face soon matched his hair. "S-sorry man, it's just the shower does this to me…" he mumbled and turned away.

He never got a chance to calm himself down because as soon as he turned a pair of muscular arms surrounded him. "Come on dude, you know you want it as much as I do…" Stan purred into his friend's ear, making it tickle. He pressed his erection against Kyle's ass, making him visibly shiver.

"W-w-what do you mean Stan? What the fuck are you talking about?" Kyle tried to be reasonable. All his rationality just earned a firm soap slippery hand over his dick, rubbing the head gently.

Stan ignored the nonsense spewing from the Jew's mouth. "Do you like that?" he whispered, pressing his erection even more soundly against Kyle's rear and thrusting gently just to rub it.

Kyle gasped for breath, "Stan, what if the guys catch us? We'll be dead men!" he tried to reason. The black haired teen just laughed, "What? You think the team will beat up the captain of the soccer team _and_ the captain of the basketball team, not to mention the two best athletes in our high school? Not!" he giggled and stroked Kyle's entire cock now.

The redhead finally gave in, whirling around to face his partner. He planted his mouth firmly on Stan's and moaned when their tongues connected. They both wrestled for dominance in their mouths until Stan broke it off forcefully and began working his way down Kyle's neck and shoulder.

"Oh god Stan, I want you…" Kyle murmured between breaths, making the slender athlete smirk. "I know…" he said, grinning. After this compliment, he decided to work lower. He got to his knees and began licking Kyle's stomach gently, hanging on every whimper of passion.

When Stan decided he had teased his best friend enough, he took Kyle's cock in his mouth and began sucking on it violently until he could tell the Jew was ready to come. "Stan!" he gasped and trust one final time into the young man's mouth, exploding his seed.

Stan gagged and puked, buckling onto all fours from sheer exhaustion. He lay there for a moment panting until Kyle dropped down to join him, an expression of panic etched into his features.

"Dude, are you ok? I am sooo sorry!" But he didn't have time to get a response.

"Well uh, hey guys! Mind if I join you? All the other showers are really full…" Butters asked timidly. Then he noticed Stan and Kyle's situation, at least, they thought he did by the look on his face. "Hey, I know what this is!" he cried, sending jolts of horror down Kyle's spine, "This is the Captains only shower section isn't it?" he decided and asked for forgiveness and left.

Both boys laughed hard until Stan pulled Kyle down on top of him for another breathtaking kiss.


End file.
